<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Through the Revolution by Dark_Ruby_Regalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393106">Sleeping Through the Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia'>Dark_Ruby_Regalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignoct in the details but Brot4 in general, M/M, Political mumbling, Sleeptalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the far corner of the tent, a solitary lantern swings on its attachment, painting the landscape of sleeping bags and stirring bodies with a shifting patchwork of honey-gold and clinging darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Again?!” Gladiolus exclaims, sitting up, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand whilst steadying the lamp with the other. “I thought he grew out of this.”</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div>It’s 2am, and Noctis... is talking in his sleep.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Through the Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the far corner of the tent, a solitary lantern swings on its attachment, painting the landscape of sleeping bags and stirring bodies with a shifting patchwork of honey-gold and clinging darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?!” Gladiolus exclaims, sitting up, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand whilst steadying the lamp with the other. “I thought he grew out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis covers his face with an arm. “Less frequent, but still persistent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s really into it tonight,” Prompto says, crawling from his own bedding and across Ignis’ legs to kneel at Noctis’ side. Ignis shuffles over slightly to accommodate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tear them down,” Noctis mumbles, half-muffled by his pillow, his long lashes fluttering once ever so slightly, casting long shadows across his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto leans forward over Noctis expectantly, his whispering soft yet insistent. “Tear what down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The walls,” Noctis slurs, miraculously answering. “Tear them all down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he mean the city walls?” Gladiolus asks. “That’s a bit drastic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If other nights are anything to go by, he’s quite the political deviant,” Ignis says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s impossible to get him interested in this stuff when he’s awake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very interested. He just keeps quiet about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, with insurgent opinions like that, it’s no wonder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Increase aid,” Noctis huffs, surprisingly articulate this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we’re clearly not getting any sleep of our own, I’ll take that advice. I’m getting a beer. Anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 2am, Gladio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to the chatterbox here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thanks,” Prompto says, not taking his eyes off of Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even the tent flap unzipping and the blast of fresh night air rouses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Free education,” he says, stern now, his brow furrowing slightly, as though even in sleep, he’s taking this very seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stifles a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I love him,” Ignis says, uncharacteristically honest in his exhaustion. He readjusts his legs, covers a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus ducks back in at that very moment. “Only you would get turned on by someone who talks politics in their sleep, Iggy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to shake up the status-quo when he takes the crown, that’s for sure,” Prompto says. “I hope so, at least. We need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is, if he doesn’t create a scandal when everyone finds out he’s been banging his adviser for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be crass, Gladio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus just chuckles, sips his beer, settles back down. For all his grumbling, he is enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Free education,” Noctis says again. It’s clearly an important point. “And…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh here we go, what new rebellious policy will he introduce next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a rebellion if it’s a revolution,” Ignis says. He finally rolls over to face Noctis, curling his body around Prompto, who leans warmly into the crook of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green transport,” Prompto whispers. “Renewables, Noct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten gil says he’ll start a space program.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of wind pushes against the thin, canvas walls, setting them to flapping. The tent distorts momentarily under the strain, but holds firm. Outside, beyond the haven, a treeful of birds cackle their displeasure before resettling. Inside, all is still, permeated with a prickling sense of anticipation… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a large fries,” Noctis finally concludes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tent erupts in laughter, and Noctis sleeps through all of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>